


I'm Only Sleeping

by jessahmewren



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, Kink Discovery, Laundry, M/M, Magically appearing lube, Multi, Oral Sex, Prompt Fill, Semi-Public Sex, Smoking, Somnophilia, Suds and Studs, there's just something about warm laundry mmkay, working title:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 04:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessahmewren/pseuds/jessahmewren
Summary: The boys do the laundry and things get heated...and someone falls asleep (and things get heated). Or, the somnophilia one.





	I'm Only Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tikini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tikini/gifts).

> Title taken from the Beatles song of the same name. 
> 
> I loved writing this fic for my dear friend Tikini, who prompted me with some laundry feels and somnophilia. I relished tackling this challenge and I can only hope I did it justice dear! I hope you and everyone enjoys! <3

-0-0-0-

“How does this work again, darling?” 

Freddie had a basket of laundry under his arm, one hip popped out to balance it.

“I think you twist this knob…like this,” John interjected, thrusting an arm forward to fiddle with the machine. 

Roger hefted his own basket onto the work table, cigarette dangling precariously from his lips, where Brian sat swinging his legs off the edge. “You put the powder in first,” Roger spoke around it. He grabbed the cigarette just before it slipped from his mouth, taking a long drag from it. 

Hazel eyes caught his. “I don’t think you’re supposed to smoke in here,” Brian said softly. 

Roger just smiled and stepped between those long legs, holding his breath until he pressed his lips to Brian’s, shotgunning the smoke. Brian coughed, his eyes watering. “Fuck it, Bri,” Roger said lazily. “It’s Saturday night and there’s not a soul in this place.” He offered the cigarette to Brian, but he waved it off.

“Is someone going to help me with this bloody machine?” Freddie whined. 

John slipped an arm around his waist. “We need quarters, babe. Who’s got the change?”

Roger withdrew a soup can from his basket, giving it a dramatic little shake. “John, you do the honors.” 

John fed the machine the right amount of money, and pushed in the lever. Magically, the water started flowing. “It’s about bloody time,” Brian groused. 

John whipped his head around as Freddie fed clothes into the washer. “I don’t see you doing anything.” 

Brian’s mouth fell open, and he clutched the stack of books he had brought with him protectively. “I can’t. You know I’ve got an exam tomorrow. I’ve got to bone up.” 

John took in the bags under his eyes and his bedraggled appearance. “Take a break love. At least help me sort the clothes.” 

Brian stuttered, looking torn. “I really need to study,” he said.

John threw a dirty shirt at him, smacking him upside the head. “Suit yourself.” 

Roger giggled, grabbing the shirt where it fell on the table and crossing to the washer. He handed John the washing powders from the basket he had brought, and the three boys closed the lid on their first successful load. 

\--

The dryer hadn’t been any easier to figure out, but once they had, piles of warm, soft, freshly laundered clothes were landing all around Brian on the work table. The smell and the heat wafting up from them was almost intoxicating, not to mention the steady whir of the machines filling the air…it was enough to lull him into a sort of peaceful relaxation, an almost dreamlike state. 

The boys had been so wrapped up in their laundry duties, they hadn’t noticed how quiet Brian had become. Then, one of his heavy books slid off his lap, hitting the floor with a loud crash. 

They simultaneously turned around to find the curly-haired brunet fast asleep in the piles of warm, fresh laundry. 

“Would you look at that,” Freddie said, a tinge of awe painting his voice. 

They approached the table to look down on him. John smiled. “Told him he was working too hard.” 

Roger smirked, light fingers tracing Brian’s partial erection. “Those warm clothes must feel good,” he said, fingers stopping at the button on Brian’s trousers. A flick of the wrist and it was popped. Brian didn’t even stir. 

Roger looked up at Freddie and John, his tan face carrying a high flush. “What if I have a little fun with Bri? Looks like he’s a step or two ahead of me.” 

John linked hands with Freddie. “We’ll play, too. I’ve been dying to try that spin cycle.” 

Freddie groaned, his cock immediately showing interest. “That’s gonna cost extra quarters,” he said, squeezing John’s hand.

John smiled. “You’re worth it, you tart.” 

Roger had Brian’s trousers worked off by now, and he was starting on his pants when Brian stirred a little in his sleep…just a little…head pressed into his arm, nuzzling softly. Roger wanted him so badly he was bursting with it, but he had to be careful not to wake him. He slid his pants down, Brian’s half-hard cock springing free. Roger’s mouth began to water just looking at him, spread out and vulnerable, so beautiful for him. He licked his lips before sinking down on his length, feeling Brian squirm and twitch in his sleep. 

Brian’s cock began to fill out and harden for him, and Roger preened at the answering moan he got when he licked the sensitive head. _That’s right_, thought Roger, _you’re having the best wet dream of your life, Bri. Just don’t wake up. _

John pressed Freddie up against the smooth surface of the washer, the gentle undulations of the machine gyrating against his body, rocking his hips back against John’s cock. They were both still fully clothed, but he could feel the urgent press of the other man against him. 

“You make me so crazy,” John uttered against Freddie’s neck. “Gonna fill you up nice and tight like you deserve.” 

“Yesss,” Freddie hissed as he bared his throat to John, letting his whole body go over the washer and just riding its natural movements. 

Roger called to John. “Will you pass me the lube?”

John blinked. “Wait, we have lube?” 

“Yeah,” Roger replied. “I always have lube. Lube and cigarettes. It’s in the basket.” 

John looked and sure enough, there it was next to Roger’s Marlboros. Bless. He passed it to him, then kept it for himself, but not before giving Roger a long, lingering kiss. “I have no doubt I’m with the right men.” 

Roger smiled. “I love you to John.”

Roger lubed his fingers, warming them carefully so as to not startle Brian awake. Brian’s hips just happened to be canted on a warm pile of clothes, giving Roger excellent access to his bum. He spread his cheeks experimentally, keeping his eyes on the sleeping beauty. 

John was two fingers deep in Freddie, the rhythm of the washing machine keeping time with movement of his wrists. Freddie was gasping, clinging to the sides of the washer for dear life and thrusting back onto John’s fingers, already wanting more. But John was distracted. He kept stealing little glances over his shoulder at Roger and Brian, at the sleeping man and Roger’s steady fingers. He was entranced. 

“Please,” Freddie whined, and it snapped him back to the present. John was red-faced, but not from his own desire. He watched Roger slip a finger into Brian…watched the curls around his face stir a little in his sleep as he moaned softly, and he gave Freddie that third finger he’d been gagging for…gave it to him roughly, right over his prostate.

Freddie keened, his cries echoing loudly in the open space, and John clamped a hand over his mouth. “Shhh, you’re going to wake Brian,” he said as he opened him up. Three fingers and he was clamping around him, rutting into the front of the machine. “You like that huh? Like me stretching you out?” He was draped roughly over Freddie, one hand steadying himself on the machine. “You want a little more? Can you take a little more baby, or you do you want my cock?” 

Freddie was breathless, letting the vibrations rumble though him. “Give me more,” he stammered out. “Wanna come like this. Just like this.”

John smiled as he poured more lube onto his hand and let his pinky finger slip inside. 

Behind them, Roger was teasing Brian’s rim with delicate, quiet motions, watching the man with a soft expression of wonder. He let his middle finger slip inside, then he quickly withdrew it, afraid he would wake him. He repeated this action many times until he felt Brian was open and ready enough for a second finger. When he slipped it in, Brian’s legs twitched a little, cock still hard from Roger’s ministrations. Roger bent and gave it a little kiss. 

Brian moaned, moving his head from side to side. The rush Roger felt was unlike any he had ever experienced…not in sex or fast cars or performing…this slow edging of Brian while he was just on the verge of wakefulness was like nothing he had ever done before, and he was slowly becoming addicted to it. The next thing he did could wake him up or bring him more sleepy pleasure. The risk was the reward. 

Roger took the risk, slowly moving the fingers inside of him, carefully opening him up. Brian didn’t stir at first, simply moved his mouth a little. He was so beautiful when he was sleeping…those graceful fingers curled near his face, that kissable mouth slightly agape. Roger wanted to suck marks up and down that long neck and thoroughly wreck him, but that would have to wait. Right now Brian was a sleeping angel, and he was just a devil stealing feathers from his wings. 

“You want the rest baby?” 

Freddie had a white-knuckle grip on the side of the machine as it spun out, his whole body shaking under John’s hand. “Push it in,” he whispered. Tears were streaming down his face, and he felt blissfully out of control. 

Freddie had taken his fist before, but he still eased his hand inside of him before thrusting gently. Freddie felt so good around him…so hot and incredibly tight, that he almost wished it was his cock Freddie was locked around instead of half of his arm, but the way Freddie was wrecked beneath him, tears and sweat mixing on his pretty face, made it all worth it. 

John looked back at Roger and Brian. Roger was cleaning him up with a freshly laundered towel and replacing his pants. Brian was still fast asleep, curled on his side now in the laundry pile, a sweet blush to his cheeks. John’s eyes watered, something hollow aching in his chest. 

\--

They made it back from the Fluff ‘n Fold around 11pm, baskets of freshly laundered clothes just needing to be put away. They each set a basket down on the couch and vowed they would do it in the morning. 

They got cleaned up for bed, finally having fresh pajamas to wear now that the wash was done, and climbed into bed. 

John lay awake for a long time before finally rolling over to nudge Rodger. 

“Rog.” 

Roger rolled over to stroke the hair away from his face. “What is it babe?” 

“I can’t sleep. I keep thinking about you and Brian tonight.” 

Roger smiled. “Oh. That.” 

John nodded, his face growing hot. “Yeah.” He swallowed. “Do you think you could do something like that to me?” 

Roger sat up a little in bed. “Why yeah Deaky. If that’s what you want. “I’ll talk to the boys, see if they’re up for it.” 

“What are you two whispering about,” Freddie grumbled. “It’s awfully late.” 

“It’s not that late, you old fart,” Roger teased. “Plus, it’s Saturday night. We should be out clubbing.”

“Too tired,” Freddie said, yawning. 

“Mmm, wonder why?” John said wryly.

He got hit with a pillow, finally waking Brian up. 

“What’s this?” 

“John wants to get fucked in his sleep,” Roger announced.

John buried his face in his hands. 

Freddie soothed a hand down his back. “Darling, I think it’s lovely. Like Sleeping Beauty.”

“She was never fucked though, just kissed,” Brian interjected. 

“Same difference,” Roger said. 

“Anyway, we’re gonna help our boy out as soon as he goes to sleep, so let’s get him nice and comfortable, yeah?”

“I’ll get you some warm milk!” Freddie said excitedly. 

“Do you need some extra blankets?” Brian inquired.

John frowned. “No, I don’t need all of this fuss. Just come here.” 

The boys crowded around him, lying down in their usual positions. They lay next to him and turned out the light. “Just be with me,” John said. 

Roger smiled. “We can do that.” 

John drifted off around midnight. Roger lightly stroked his hair while Freddie placed little kisses along his brow, making sure he was in a deep sleep. The boys smiled down at him. 

He looked so relaxed, lying there against the pillow. His eyes were closed and his lips were slightly parted, making him look even younger. Roger thumbed over his cheek, feeling the smooth, warm skin beneath his fingers. 

“He’s beautiful,” Brian whispered, something thick in the words. 

Roger nodded, smiling. “Let’s get started, shall we? Let’s make our boy happy.” 

Freddie slowly unbuttoned his pajama top, opening the fabric to either side. He lay his cheek next to the soft downy hair he found there, and the young man’s eyelids fluttered, but didn’t open. Roger took in a breath. “God, he’s really something like this, isn’t he?” 

Freddie placed a kiss over his heart. “I can barely stand it,” he whispered. “Slip his bottoms off.” 

Brian and Roger made quick work of the bottoms, easing them down his legs without so much of a stir from John. They slipped a pillow under his hips, elevating his bum. 

Brian eyed John’s cock, already filling out as Freddie placed little kisses down his abdomen. He exhaled a breath. “May I?”

Roger nodded. “Of course. He does look delicious, doesn’t he?” 

Brian was so hesitant to touch him, he even held his breath as he placed a small kiss to the head of his cock. John didn’t move. Emboldened, Brian licked the underside, right along a vein, and the young man stretched and moaned in his sleep, his head going back into the pillow. The sound he made, so pure and unabashed, went straight to Brian’s cock. 

He swallowed him down then, softly sucking on John’s cock, pulling off when John tensed or fussed too much, until Roger moved him away. “You’re going to wake him up, tiger,” Roger said, chuckling. “Let’s open him up now. Freddie, stroke his hair, keep him relaxed.” 

Freddie settled near the pillow and gently stroked John’s hair, the young man easing into the sensation of Freddie’s hands on him. Roger warmed the lube in his fingers and circled John’s rim. John whimpered a little, the sweetest little sound, before being calmed and shushed quiet by Freddie’s soothing hands. When he felt he was ready, Roger slipped in a finger into John’s lush warmth. His walls contracted immediately, fighting the intrusion, and Roger eased it back out and tried again, this time with much more success. 

Brian hovered over him, his eyes large and full of wonder. He was breathing heavily and aching to touch, to feel, to do. He leaned over Roger, his fingers flexing. “May I try?”

Roger’s mouth quirked. “Sure baby. Just go easy.”

Brian lubed his fingers, warming them before easing one in. The slender digit went in smoothly, settling itself against John’s walls. He looked up to see a half smile on John’s face, a look of utter contentment. 

He worked the finger inside of John for a while, slipping against his tight heat and along the edge of his rim before sliding in another. The young man moaned, tensing against his hands, but Freddie was there to soothe him so he didn’t wake up. 

Sliding those two fingers into John while he was so limp and pliant was like dipping into pure heaven. Brian had never felt anything so satisfying. John didn’t rut against him or thrash around, he just _took it_, and there was something about it that just set fire to Brian’s blood. 

Brian looked up shyly at Roger. “Can we fuck him like this?”

Roger laughed. “Maybe. He’ll wake up though. But what a way to wake up.” Roger lit a cigarette and took a long drag off of it. “Give him another finger and we’ll fuck him awake.” 

Freddie smiled, reaching down to kiss the half open lips. John never stirred. Brian slipped another finger in, and John grunted, hands going up to his face. 

“Oh, you’ve gone and done it now, Mr. May. You’ve gotten too ambitious,” Roger said, a half smile on his face as he smoked his cigarette on the edge of the bed.

Freddie tried to ease John back to sleep, but he was well on his way to wakefulness now…not fully aware but getting there by the second. 

“If you’re going to fuck him, you better do it now,” Roger said over his shoulder.

Brian had his pants off in seconds. He lubed himself and pressed home, hoping John was stretched enough. It was worth it all, though, when John’s lovely eyes flew open and he realized where he was…at home in bed suddenly stuffed full of cock. 

“Hi darling,” Freddie cooed as he looked down on John. “Good morning. I mean, it’s morning by now.”

Freddie’s charming smile only grew as he ran a hand over John’s chest, teasing his nipples. “You look so pretty like this. Are you having a good time?” 

John moaned, his legs hitching up against Brian’s waist. “Yes, very much,” he managed to get out as Brian pounded into him.

Roger had finished his cigarette by now, and he crawled over the bed to wrap a hand around John’s cock. “Need a hand with that sweetheart?” 

John whined loudly as Roger’s calloused hands worked his cock in time with Brian’s thrusts. “How—how long was I asleep?” 

Roger laughed. “Long enough for us to get this far, love.”

Brian grunted as he thrust into him, hips slapping against the back of his thighs. “I’m not going to last,” he ground out. “You close baby?” 

“Yeah,” John breathed as Roger sped up his hand on his cock. John could feel the charged heat low in his belly, the electricity sizzling just beneath his skin threatening to escape at any moment. 

Brian tensed, screaming out his release as he collapsed over him. Moments later John was coming, sending hot ropes of spend over his belly and Roger’s hand. Roger smiled, licking his fingers as Brian cuddled up beside John. Freddie pulled Roger into a deep kiss, tasting John on his lips. 

“What are we going to do with these boys,” Freddie purred into Roger’s mouth, a hand going down to wrap around his cock. 

Roger kissed him back, humming contentedly. 

“That was bloody terrific,” John said, a stupid grin on his face. “Thank you boys.” 

Roger grinned. “Don’t thank us love. You were wonderful.” 

Brian caressed John’s face. “It was so amazing. You know, I might like to try that sleeping thing myself. I’m rather fascinated by it.” 

Roger just looked at John and smiled.

-0-0-0-

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter/tumblr is @jessahmewren. Come say hello!


End file.
